Driving Lessons
Log Title: Driving Lessons Characters: General Hawk, Spike, Dust-Devil Location: The Pit Date: June 23, 1999 Summary: In a flashback scene Spike takes the newly arrived Dust Devil out to teach him the rules of the road on Earth. It goes as one would expect, with a twist.... category:1999 category:Flashbacks TP Category:Logs It's 1999. Spike's waiting for Dust Devil to emerge from Autobot City so they can do another driving lesson. At the Pit, Greenshirts patrol the base perimeter, keeping an eye out for any interlopers, while in the command center more watch the radar keeping an eye on the air and ground around the area. Yep! Since the last one went so terribly well with Spike trying to install a decepticon as a soundsystem in him. But after a bit Dust Devil STUMBLES out of Autobot City and turns back to GLARE at whoever is still inside. WHen he turns, a rather large footprint is visible. Which might explain why there was stumbling involved. Dust Devil sighs and heads toward Spike, shoulders slumping some. The mech transforms and hovers low, for Spike. "SO WHat did you do wrong?" Spike gives a perplexed look at Dust Devil. "What do you mean by that?" He crawls into the hover vehicle and fastens his seat belt. "And what happened to you? It looks like you got the wrong end of a sparring session." Spike actiavtes the hovering mechanism for Dust Devil. "OK, we're just going to take it easy - I'm just here as a passenger, I'm going to let you steer, but I'll take control if you start to lose control." Dust Devil grumbles, "I told them I wasn't goin...I was informed that I WAS goin and they offered to kickstart me over to you. I said they wouldn't dare. So Now I have a footprint to buff outta my paint when I get back. Jerks." He sighs again and makes sure all his instruments are reading correctly and that his settings have the maximums set for human safety. But then he's off. Perhaps speeding a bit TOO quickly and making sure to spray rocks and make a large dust storm waif up for anyone watching. "yes...sir. Stupid road traffic compliance...." Spike sighs as he continues driving with Dust Devil. "Good...good - again, it's just a matter of obeying some simple laws." As they unknowingly drive closer to Joe territory, Spike tries to make small talk. "So, who is this 'them' you're talking about? And who EXACTLY kicked you?" General Hawk is sitting at his desk going over personnel reviews when he gets a beep on his intercom. "Yes?" A young voice comes through with a sense of urgency, "Sir, we have an unidentified contact approaching the base at a high rate of speed. Its course is rather erratic, we're continuing to monitor but if it does not change course it will reach the base within ten minutes." Hawk frowns a bit. "Keep monitoring and inform me if it gets with a mile. I'm headed topside." Standing up, he heads out and up to the Pit's main entrance. Dust Devil grumbles, "Stupid Sideswipe! Overly shiny aftheads!" The hill is winding that they are traveling up and as DustDevil gets more irate, his driving seems to suffer. After the third hairpin turn he throws his turbines into overdrive and rises a good 20 feet into the air swiveling to rejoin the road. "Now why isn't that allowed? I saved how much time by just going up instead of following the road ALL the way down the road until it turned and came back!" At the Pit, the air defenses go on full alert. Spike tries to grasp Dust Devil's steering mechanism. "Woah! Jesus! Hold up! Easy! Look, you can't do that!" Spike grabs Dust Devil's steering mechanism, probably too zealously, and tries to get some control back. "STAY...ON...THE...ROAD!" General Hawk reaches the main gate, and gets a notification from command that the incoming object appears to be a hovercraft of some sort. "It left the ground up to about 20 feet, then returned to the road. Its velocity just jumped a fair bit, sir, it's on a direct course for the gate and coming fast." Hawk frowns again. "Lock down. All guards to their posts, lock and load, but hold fire until we are certain of our target." Dust Devil yelps as Spike the steering and causes him to suddenly shift and spin backwards. His turbines whine in protest as he tries to avoid hidding the rock and brings himself up and over, while trying to wrest control of himself from Spike, "HOLD ON! Dammit, I'm overcorrected...SOFT HANDS! GAH!" And as he twists around there's a large fence followed by another fence, concertina wire spirally across the top. He easily hops over the barriers and is relieved that he didn't snag either fence or even hit it. "Okay PAUSE! Back ta start! Don't yank on the controls. Please..." He goes into a low hover, trying to get his bearings. "I'm sorry, I panicked when ya yanked and I'm still not used ta havin a driver...yer okay right? I missed the rocks and fence when we went over that bit of bluff." Spike is still young(er), so his temper is not as controlled as it is now. "Just...HOLD ON!" He frowns and he tries to wrestle control back. "Easy...just...calm down. You can't just all of a sudden shift like that! You gotta pay attention to who the hell is on the road!" Spike looks around, this looks...this looks like someone else's house. TROMP TROMP TROMP TROMP. A thunderous sound of army boots suddenly fills the air as a dozen Greenshirts surround Dust Devil and Spike, the sound of M-16s being cocked and aimed at them. "HALT! You are trespassing on Federal property, hands where we can see them!" Spike brakes Dust Devil very abruptly and puts his hands up. "Don't shoot!" Dust Devil is suddenly surrounded...And they're yelling and he doesn't knwo who they are, Spike doesn't sound confident either and the low hovering hovercar suddenly blasts air downward so that he can try and hop OVER the humans surrounding him. The manuevering thrusters spiraling as he suddenly tries to get away from whoever these guys are! "Who the slag are they!" Spike has the brakes on so he isn't able to move forward like he'd want and jet away. Instead he's just kicking up as much dust as he can. "Spike off the brake...spike off the brake!!" Spike frowns and yells angrily at Dust Devil "JUST STOP AND HOVER DOWN, DAMMIT!" The dust cloud quickly overwhelms the Greenshirts as they start coughing and sputtering. By this time Hawk is jogging up. "I strongly suggest you park it, mister, or we'll have no choice but to open fire." he snarls. Spike yells out in panic, "Goddamit, Dust Devil, do what they say!" Dust Devil is wavering pretty bad. He brings it down and hovers, front facing General hawk. He speaks softly to Spike alone. "I can forcefield...." Spike says in a nervous tone "No, just...don't do anything!" He raises his hands up, waiting to be...detained. General Hawk sizes up the situation as the dust cloud slowly dissipates. Whatever they are, they don't /look/ like Cobra, but he isn't taking chances. "You've managed to land yourself on a Federal military installation, son. So I suggest you start talking." The Greenshirts bring up their rifles again. Spike closes his eyes and takes a breath, and opens his eyes. His arms are raised. "Sorry...I was taking this Autobot out...he's new here, I was just showing him the roads, and how to drive on them, and he's still learning." He gulps and says "I can get out, and he can transform...to prove it." Dust Devil locks his canopy down. He speaks to Spike only. "We're not supposed ta reveal ourselves ta everyone I thought...I can hop back over the fence and run back ta base if you like." Outwardly he just hovers softly. Spike frowns and says "Optimus Prime gave me the autority to make a decision, you can blame me later. I am telling you...unlock your canopy now...let me climb out...and then...transform." He adds "In that order..." General Hawk raises an eyebrow. "Autobot, eh. If you're telling the truth, then let's see your proof. If you are telling the truth, then we have a lot to discuss." Spike says sternly "...now, Dust Devil, open the canopy!" The hovercar visibly wavers back and forth a few times. Spike yelling at him makes him unclickk his canopy and he continues to hover almost jerkily. "But who are they...what....slaggit." Spike says sternly "They're human military, they're our allies. Now hover down...NOW." He starts to climb out, even though they're hovering above, hoping him climbing out will make Dust Devil hover down. The Greenshirts keep their guns trained on Spike as he starts to get out, and Hawk waits patiently. Dust Devil lowers himself nearly to the ground, puffs of dust still dancing below him as he tries to remain upright. "Spike...if they hurt you..." Spike drops to the ground and quickly raises his hands. He says breathlessly "I'm Spike...Spike Witwicky. I was told to take this Autobot out to get acclimated with the roads. He's still learning!" He looks over at Dust Devil and says "Dust Devil...transform!" Spike nods and does not make an effort to lower his arms. "My wallet...my ID's in there. You can run it." General Hawk nods to one of the Greenshirts who heads over to Spike to retrieve his wallet, bringing it to General Hawk. Hawk finds the ID. It looks legitimate enough, but he calls into the command center to get a run down of the ID. Meanwhile, he looks at the car, waiting to see if it will transform like Spike says. Spike looks at General Hawk. This is pre-EDC, where the relationship between the Joes and Bots are...how shall we say...frosty sometimes? Let's see if Spike and Dust Devil can thaw some of the chill. He waits for his ID to check out. Dust Devil transforms into robot mode and 'stares' at Spike. The robot looks tempted to run or something. He stares at the strangely dressed humans all looking the same with the weapons. And then he looks back at Spike. "What is going on?" Spike looks at Dust Devil and says ... trying to sound calm, but not doing a great job. "This is the military ... for where we live in the United States. They protect our land from threats at home and overseas...do what they say." The call comes in that the ID check is clear. As Dust Devil transforms, Hawk's expression changes from skepticism to a bit more understanding, but he's still not looking like he's up for being social. "You're damn lucky, son. Your friend here nearly got you shot with our air defenses on the way in. For all we knew you were an incoming enemy vehicle." Spike says nervously, hands still up. "You're right...I apologize..." He adds "Not to criticize, but...I really didn't see any signs...you may want to put a few more visible signs up..." He adds "...with all do respect." Spike adds "...sir." Dust Devil frowns at Spike and then at the other humans. His optics narrowing slightly, "What are we supposed ta do now?" He glares and glances back at Spike, "What now?" Spike looks up at Dust Devil and says calmly, but sternly, through clinched teeth "Whatever...the...hell...they tell..us." "This location isn't well advertised for a reason, son. I won't go further, so far you haven't seen anything classified." Hawk says. "Given that the Autobots have been.. well.. cooperative, from time to time with the government, I'm willing to let this slide. Once." he says, looking at Dust Devil and Spike. "But if it happens again, I can't guarantee you'll get off so easy." Spike sighs and says "May we go?" Dust Devil frowns at Spike, "So....whatever they tell us...within reason then?" He makes a face at the humans and tries to not stare too intently, Spike adds "THESE military personnel - yes." He adds, almost in a kind of cocky order "Transform, Dust Devil." Hawk nods slowly. "You will be escorted to the gate, and I suggest you do an about face and go back the way you came. Any attempt to turn around and return will be met with force. Is that understood?" Spike nods and closes his eyes again. He's a civilian. And he's still young(ish) - the last year of his '20s. Not the biggest fan of this type of authority. "Yes...sir..." he says, with a bit more pain in his voice for the last part. Dust Devil GLARES AT SPike when the human orders him to transform. He hesitates and then finally transforms. And then noisily THUMPS onto the ground rather than landing on a cushion of air. Spike silently climbs in and fastens his seat belt. He says pointedly, "Do what he says, hover up, and drive STRAIGHT back home - don't make any erratic moves. Just slowly accelerate, and keep the speed limit." Another order! The Greenshirts open up a pathway towards the gate and get into position to escort the two to the main gate. Hawk moves with them, his gaze locked on the pair. Dust Devil grumbles and hovers before heading upwards and out of the area, obediantly. Spike drives back to Autobot City, not saying anything to Dust Devil...for the entire trip. Dust Devil follows every traffic rule. And even manages to not rear end the idiot who tried to slow down so they could see the hovercar. He finally lands in front of Autobot City and without jostling anyone. He unclicks and finally says, "I'm sorry." Spike climbs out. His temper has some time to cede. His feet land on the ground, and he rubs the back of his neck. "It's...it's okay..." He adds "Coming back...you did really good... " He adds "Starting to get the hang of the traffic laws?" Dust Devil transforms and frowns, "I...I understand them....but they don't seem smart at times...it seems like it takes extra time at times.:' Spike nods and says "Well...yeah. Not everyone should be driving at top speed." Dust Devil says, "That's why I don't like usin the roads and stuff. But then I get in trouble again." Dust Devil frowns "I...I was sure the humans were gonna attack. I...I was afraid you'd get hurt." Spike nods. He says "You did...fine. You were just kind of nervous." Dust Devil says, "Of course I was nervous. You coulda been killed. Everythin coulda went ta slag. All because I was bein punished fer traffic violations." Spike sighs and says "You weren't being PUNISHED, Dusty." He rubs the bridge of his nose. "You just gotta realize the difference between constructive criticism, and punishment, they're not the same." He sighs and says "We'll try again soon." He looks over his shoulder as he heads out. "Again...good job driving back." Hoping to keep the momentum going in a positive direction. 90 minutes later...Dusty isn't punished. At all. Not even criticized by Optimus Prime. Much to the dismay of a certain 7-year-old. Walking down one of the corridors of Autobot City, Daniel already knows what happened. He gives a mischevious smirk to Dust Devil. "So...did you get in trouble?" Dust Devil glares at Daniel as he's walks along. "Nope, Any torment I cause you is completely justified." Daniel frowns and looks up at Dust Devil "What's 'torment'?" He seems to relish putting Dust Devil in this position. Dust Devil says, "Ta cause undo...or in your case completely Do suffering of a long and everlastin manner." Daniel frowns and takes a step toward Dust Devil. "If you hurt me, I'll tell Optimus Prime, then you'll be in BIG trouble!" Dust Devil says, "Oh...see hurt comes in a variety of manners. I could hear ya screamin without ever touchin ya...Like...when I get Hot Rod banished ta Cybertron ferever!" Daniel looks up, eyes widened in horror. That got to him. "You...you wouldn't!" Dust Devil says, "They might allows yas ta still be pen pals...hard to say" Daniel slooooowly backs up from Dust Devil. Dust Devil says, "Well...that is unless they send him to the mines. Most of those mechs lose their sight....and then they forget who they are and their friends." "...to the mines..." was all that Daniel needed to hear. He turns around and makes a beeline to his dad. Dusty can hear Daniel retreating "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaad!"